Office Memo
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Harry tidak tahu kalau tugasnya untuk memeriksa memo mencurigakan antar kepala departemen akan berakhir seperti ini. SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU. One Shot.


**ALL OF THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**

 **OFFICE MEMO**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 15 Juli 2005.**

Kuharap kau tidak ikut campur dalam kasus kali ini

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Selamat siang Miss Granger, hari yang cerah bukan? Bisa kau beritahu aku kasus apa yang kau maksud?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Jangan ikut campur akan kasus ini! Kuperingatkan kau!

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Well, Miss Granger , aku benar-benar tidak tahu kasus apa yang kau maksud. _Enlighten Me_

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Kasus Mallory

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Oh… Kasus itu, menarik sekali. Aku tidak bisa berjanji lagipula siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuan MLE tidak mungkin kami abaikan begitu saja.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Ia bukan manusia, ia menyiksa peri rumahnya selama bertahun-tahun! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja!

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Well… Aku BISA saja tidak ikut campur dalam kasus ini, asal…

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

GO TO HELL!

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Tawaranku masih sama seperti biasa.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

GO TO THE BLOODY HELL!

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Well, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di pengadilan Granger.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau makan malam denganku?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Karena kau menyebalkan

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Atau karena kau takut jatuh cinta padaku setelah menghabiskan waktu denganku.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Jangan bercanda!

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Granger, aku tahu kau menginginkanku. Teruslah menyangkal.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, tolong berhenti membicarakan masalah pribadi di memo kantor.

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

 **.**

Tidak. Tidak sampai Granger mengakui kalau ia menginginkanku.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _Keep dreaming ferret!_

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

 _Stop it guys._

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

 _No. Never._

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Hermione?

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

Granger?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Potter, kenapa Granger berhenti membalas?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ia sibuk.

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

Nonsense. Tidak ada pekerjaan sungguhan di bagiannya, bagaimana mungkin ia sibuk?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _SHUT UP DRACO! YOU GIT!_

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Lihat kan? Dia membalas. Dan dia baru saja memanggilku Draco.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

 **.**

 _So Granger? Dinner tonight?_

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _For Merlin Sake,_ Hermione pergilah makan malam dengannya sekali, kau tidak akan mati.

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

Granger?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Hermione?

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

Granger _are you there_?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _Alright! One dinner!_ Dan jangan ikut campur pada kasus Mallory!

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

 _DEAL!_ Kujemput jam 7. _Wear something SEXY!_

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Sebentar! Malfoy? Darimana kau tahu alamat Hermione?

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

Hermione! Awas kalau kau berani menggunakan sesuatu yang SEXY!

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

 _Malfoy! Keep your hands to your self!_ Atau aku akan mematahkannya dan menjadikannya santapan hippogriff.

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

Hermione?

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

Malfoy?

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

 _SHIT._

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

 **Senin, 18 Juli 2005**

Apa kau sibuk?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _No, not really._

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Ke kantorku. Sekarang.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Aku sibuk.

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

 _No, you're not! Come NOW!_

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _Not Again._

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

 _Yes Again._

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _Come Hermione!_ Atau aku akan terus mengirim memo bodoh ini.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Apa kau pakai celana dalam hari ini?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Warna apa?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Atau mungkin kau tidak menggunakan celana dalam hari ini?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _Aren't you cold?_

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _Aren't you WET?_

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _You're wet for me right?_

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Kau pasti sedang membayangkan bibirku dan lidahku kan? Menjilat dan menghisap sampai kau keluar di wajahku.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _STOP IT_ MALFOY! KAU MENJIJIKKAN!

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk memata-matai kami Potter.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Ini pekerjaanku! Membaca memo mencurigakan antar kepala department!

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

Granger, sampai dimana kita? Ah… Bagaimana jika aku saja yang datang ke kantormu? _I can shag you from behind._ Apa itu yang kau mau?

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _SHIT! MY EYES!_

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

 _Stop reading_ Potter. Ini urusan orang dewasa.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Granger! Jika kau tidak membalas memoku dalam lima belas menit aku akan datang keruanganmu.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _Where did you wanna come? My Mouth? My Face? My Tits?_

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

 _._

OH YES…EVERYWHERE!

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _SHIT! DAMN IT! THAT'S IT!_ AKU BERHENTI DARI PEKERJAANKU! _THIS IS SICK!_ KALIAN BERDUA MENJIJIKKAN!

 **Harry J. Potter**

 **Minister For Magic**

.

 **Senin, 25 Juli 2005**

Datang ke kantorku 20 menit lagi.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

Dan jika aku menolak?

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Aku akan datang ke ruanganmu dan memukul bokongmu dengan keras, sampai merah dan kau tidak akan bisa duduk selama satu minggu.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _Yes Sir, I'll come right away._

 **Hermione J. Granger**

 **Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature Department**

.

Tinggalkan celana dalammu di ruanganmu, kita tidak membutuhkannya.

 **Draco L. Malfoy**

 **Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department**

.

 _SHIT_. Harry benar! Kalian berdua sudah gila! _THIS IS SICK!_ AKU BERHENTI! _DONE! ENOUGH!_

 **Ronald B. Weasley**

 **Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic**

-THE END-


End file.
